Ask Giripan!
by HappeDaez
Summary: In which you can ask Japan and Greece all your questions! ...Yes, even the peverted ones. Greece/Japan
1. Chapter 1:Asking

Ask Giripan

Chapter One: Explaining

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any cats. Used to. Own a cat, I mean._

_A/N: Man, I saw so many of these! I guessed, hey, why not join in? :) Hope you guys like it! ~_

* * *

Japan looked down at the scrawling script printed on a card, slightly surprised.

"Oh, so in order to get to know us better, the audience of _Hetalia_ is going to ask some questions."

Greece nodded slowly, sleepy from staying up late into the night before with Japan.

Playing Go, of course.

What did you think he was doing with Japan?

…At night?

Japan cleared his throat nervously.

"Anyway…" Greece said, petting a cat that had come out of nowhere. "Send in your questions by reviews, and we'll do our best to answer them.

Japan nodded, smiling in agreement.

Japan looked at the cat. They were always following Greece around, like magic.

…Like a magical…cat man.

"Magical… cat…man." He whispered, giggling quietly to himself.

"Hm?" Greece said, soon followed by the cat's curious meow.

"Nothing." Japan said, smiling over at Greece.

"Okay." Greece said. "Is that it?"

Japan looked at the card. "Um…yes, there's nothing else on here."

Greece let his head fall on the table. "Is it okay if I sleep for a bit?"

Japan nodded. "Oh, yes. Would you like a pillow?"

"No, I'm good." Greece trailed off, finally succumbing.

Japan sipped some tea. He glanced over.

"That's about it…" He said.

And then someone sent in a question.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Ask Giripan

Chapter Two: Why so many sex questions? :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

* * *

_Thump._

_Thump._

Japan looked up from where he sat at the kitchen table, stirring a cup of tea.

What was that noise…? As the thump continued, Japan got up and padded over to the front door, opening it cautiously.

To his surprise, it was Greece, with his hands full of letters.

"Oh!" Japan let him pass through shutting the door after him. "Greece-san. What are all those letters for?"

"They're from the people who sent in questions." He let them fall on the table, the letters making a small pile in the center.

Japan stared at the pile. "They sent in quite a bit." He said, picking one up and looking it over.

The sender's name was printed on it, along with the address to Japan's house.

"This one is from… '_Domofudge'_." Japan said, opening it. He handed the piece of paper to Greece.

"Would you like to start, Greece-san?" He asked. Greece nodded, and unfolded the letter.

He read off the first question in his head, blinking.

"Hey, Japan…" He said. "This question's for you." Japan raised his eyebrows slightly. "Oh, okay." He reached out to take the paper, but Greece shook his head.

"I'll just read them off." He stated. "The first question is, '_Kiku-chan…was it really a dream? (You know what I'm talking about.)_'" Japan blinked. "Was what-_oh_."

Greece had the enjoyable sight of Japan's face turning bright red.

"_Yes_." Japan said. "It was a dream. It was _just_ a dream."

Greece tilted his head. "Was what a-_oh_." He straightened. "Is she talking about the time when we-"

"No!" Japan said, waving his hands. "_It was just a dream! _Really_!_"

Greece shrugged. _Denial…_

"Next question is…oh, for me. '_Heracles, how would you react to Kiku in a kitty suit?_'"

Greece paused, staring at Japan thoughtfully. "I would like it." He said. Seeing Japan's unresponsive stance, he added hopefully, "Very much." He smiled at Japan, imagining the cute black kitty ears he would have.

Japan looked away from Greece's stare, and cleared his throat. "Are there any more questions?" He asked, embarrassed.

Greece tore his gaze from Japan to the paper, scanning it. "_Does_ _Pochi-kun get along with all the cats_?"

Japan smiled in relief that it wasn't anything embarrassing. "Yes, quite well."

Greece nodded in agreement. "He's used to them now." He put down the paper. "That's all the questions on this letter."

Japan picked up another. "This one is from the anon, _Kitkat_."

Greece opened it and took a look at the question.

He stopped.

Japan blinked, seeing his frozen position. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't think you'd like me to answer this one." Greece answered, looking away.

"It can't be that bad." Japan said.

"This person was really blunt." Greece said, further adding to Japan's curiosity.

Japan took the letter, reading the first of the two questions aloud.

"_Did_ _you guys have sex?_" The moment he read it, he dropped the letter like it was fire, his face soon imitating the color.

_B-blunt! So blunt!_

"I-I already answered that one!" Japan said, cheeks flaming. "It was _just a dream_!"

Greece looked down uncomfortably. "…Yeah." He said unconvincingly. "It…was just… a dream."

He read the next question to get rid of the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Also, Greece, what was your mother like?" Greece smiled at the question.

"She was very kind and beautiful." He said. "She was very smart, but she could be…very unpredictable She was a good person. She taught me a lot and left me her ruins."

"I-is that the last question?" Japan asked, not quite recovered from the previous question.

Greece nodded.

"The next letter is from the anon, _Kiki_."

Japan nodded, taking it; his cheeks still stained pale pink. "The first question. _'What are your favorite Greek gods?'_"

Greece hummed thoughtfully. "I like Aphrodite, the goddess of love, Eros, the god of sexual passion… and Athena, the goddess of justice."

Japan nodded. Greece continued with the questions.

"_Is Turkey pissed off about this show?_" He read_._

Japan looked worried.

Greece smiled pleasantly.

"I hope he is." He said.

Japan took the paper. "Ah, on to the next question."

"_When did you first meet?_" He read.

Japan smiled at the fond memory. "After the summer of 1853, when America-kun opened up my country to the western world, I met Greece-san a few years later."

Greece nodded. Japan smiled softly at him. "You still had just as many cats." He said amusedly.

Resting his head on his hand, Japan laughed at the next question, relaxing.

"_What is your favorite kind of cat?_"

"Hmm…I like the white ones, the orange ones, the kind with stripes, the tortoise shells, the ones with spots…but my favorite kind of cat would have to be…" He looked over at Japan, his eyes molten jade.

"…The ones with really dark fur, it's so dark, you think it's black, and they have dark eyes, a really deep dark brown color…and they have really light, pretty skin…"

Japan blinked.

"Did you mean fur?"

Greece smiled, slightly sleepy. "Yeah."

"The next one is long…" Japan murmured, he looked up, feeling eyes on him. "Ah, yes?" He said, seeing Greece's stare.

"Nothing." Greece said.

Japan shrugged it off and continued. "This is for you, Greece-san…_'Who was your dad? Why do you carry a big cross with you sometimes? Have you asked England for a spell to make you into a cat? And, why do you sleep so much?'_"

Greece hummed thoughtfully.

"I guess my dad is either Rome or…? I don't really know…I carry a cross because of my religious beliefs…I haven't asked England, because as nice as it would be to be a cat, I want to stay with Japan…" He added on. "And everyone else, of course."

Japan nodded, smiling at the last part. "The last question, too."

Greece nodded. "Right. I sleep so much because I'm busy during the night. Japan can stay up really late if he wants to…"

Japan flushed. "Playing chess. We…play chess."

Greece raised an eyebrow. "That's a weird way of describing-"

"Next question." Japan said hastily. Greece yawned. "These are from the anon _wolfchild_."

"Questions for Japan_…'Does your sword have a special name? So do you like it when Greece has cat ears? Where did you find Pochi-kun? And where did you learn to build giant robots?...'_"

"No, sorry. Uh, he's very cute with them." Japan said, answering the first two with only a slight blush. "I found Pochi-kun in an animal shelter."

He raised a finger to his lips and smiled. "That information is classified."

Greece smiled at the other's face. "I like that expression." He said, copying it lazily.

Japan grinned happily. "Thank you, Greece-san."

Greece nodded. He paused and added another thought on, sounding as if he were thinking aloud. "You look like you're about to suck on something, like, a-" A cat meowed. "-or something…"

Japan melted. "W-what?!"

"The next questions are for both of us... _'What qualities do you two like about each other?'_ "

Greece looked at Japan with a soft, easy smile. "I like how Japan is so quiet and calm…I can sleep the easiest with him. I like your culture, your people…Japan is just the best place on earth. I like Japan the most."

Japan blushed heavily, and bowed. "T-thank you, Greece-san." After thinking a moment, Japan replied to Greece's comments. "I like…the beaches of Greece, the beautiful white buildings, your amazing history and legends…how you always have cats around you…" Japan smiled shyly and looked down, unable to go on.

After a quiet moment, Greece reached over and pulled Japan into a hug.

"Thank you." He said, closing his eyes and holding Japan close.

Japan's eyes went wide at the unexpected contact, but after a second he smiled and closed his arms around the brunette.

"You're welcome." He said, closing his eyes for an instant, before letting go reluctantly.

Greece held on, burying his face into Japan's shoulder.

"Greece-san?" Japan asked, enjoying the embrace but not willing to admit it.

"Hey, Japan…" Greece said. "You know…you can call me without the -san."

Japan blinked.

"Yeah." He said. "I guess I can, Greece-kun." Greece saw Japan's happy face from the corner of his eye.

Greece smiled into Japan's shoulder. He let go slowly, and looked over at the clock.

"It's getting late." He said. "We should answer the rest tomorrow…"

"Okay." Japan said, smiling. His expression then quickly changed to worry. "Ah! But I only have one bed…"

"It's okay." Greece said, smiling. "We'll share."

* * *

_A/n: Annnnd here we go! ~ End of chapter one! I think the next chapter should have the bit where they share a bed…what do you think? ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to send in your questions! Also, thank you to the people that sent in questions, they were all so wonderful! :)_


End file.
